Minding The Monsters
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While touring America, Migo and Percy discover a whole new, very macabre world filled with ghoulish, yet charming wonder at Miss Grimwood's finishing school. But they'll learn that wonder aside, there's something wicked coming their way.
1. A School For Shelter

**Here is a story I've wanted to do once I saw the incredible movie 'Smallfoot' and I couldn't wait to post it! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **WARNING! Contains spoilers for the movie 'Smallfoot'.**

* * *

At a local restaurant located in the United States countryside, Percy Patterson was inside having dinner. He was the only customer there because his friend, a gentle yet giant Yeti named Migo, had accidentally frightened all the other customers and waited outside for his food.

A while ago, Percy Patterson, a wildlife documentary filmmaker arrived to Nepal in the Himalayas and tried to stage a fake Yeti sighting to boost his ratings.

However, Percy got the shock of his life when Migo, a real Yeti appeared before him. Although Percy was terrified of Migo at first, Percy and Migo became close friends and after saving Migo and his friends from the persecution of the local police by disguising himself as a Yeti and throwing the police off their tracks.

After Percy's selfless act, Migo and his fellow Yetis learned that even though humans may still be scared of the Yetis, but decided that they should still try to communicate with them. The Yetis leave the village and after Percy and his assistant Brenda emerge from the crowd and police barricade and stand up for the Yetis, the humans slowly welcome the Yetis and accept them into their lives.

Ever since that day, Percy and Migo have been traveling the world doing interviews. Migo was happy to see the world after living in his remote Yeti village high on a mountain.

But...Migo couldn't help but feel a little homesick.

Migo spotted a woman and her daughter walking down the sidewalk. Her daughter waved at Migo. Migo smiled and was about to wave back until the girl's mother pulled her close and walked faster.

The chef, who was also the manager of the restaurant, went outside to deliver Migo's meal. He looked up at Migo with large, wary eyes before bringing the Yeti his food and rushing back inside.

Migo sighed. He wished humans weren't so afraid of him, but he just had to deal with it. The Yeti picked up the warm pot, sniffed its contents, then took a sip. Eyes lit up with satisfaction, Migo slurped the whole pot of soup.

Percy walked outside and smiled seeing Migo enjoying his meal. "Taste good, big fella?"

Migo growled and licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Well, now that both our bellies are full, we better head back to the Himalayas! Brenda has been blowing up my phone like crazy!"

Happy with his meal, Migo stood up to his full height, he heard a scream and a crash coming from the parking lot. That's when he saw a frightened man running out of his car that was ran into a street light. Apparently, he scared that man, causing him to crash.

Percy heard a low growling and saw the hurt look on Migo's face. He rubbed the Yeti's ankle. "Don't feel bad, Gruff. It'll take some time for the world to get used to you."

Migo and Percy can't understand each others' languages, but they try to communicate as best as they can. Percy decided to call Migo 'Gruff' because of the Yeti's low gruff, growly voice.

"We better hurry to the airport, Gruff." said Percy. He hopped into his truck that had a huge platform attached to the hitch. It was strong and sturdy enough hold Migo's weight and carry him anywhere. The Yeti sat on the platform and was ready to go. Percy took of forever into the night

* * *

Thunder rumbled and Percy saw dark clouds in the night sky. The storm had already hit as Percy drove down the dark street. Luckily, Migo had a huge waterproof tarp to protect him from the rain. Migo wasn't used to rain. It was like falling snow but it made his fur all wet and drippy. So he wasn't a fan of the rain.

Percy had his windshield wipers going at full speed to navigate through the storm. It was strange how this storm occured all of a sudden. "Blimey. This storm is nasty-"

 **CRASH!**

A large object landed on the hood of Percy's truck. Panicking, Percy screamed and swerved, crashing to the side of the road.

Percy sat there, his eyes bulging and knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel so hard. All he could make out was that a big, black blur jumped on his truck and disappeared in a flash.

He just remembered something. "OH, NO! GRUFF!" Percy jumped out of the truck and saw Migo off his platform, lying on the wet ground tied up in his tarp. Migo staggered up to his feet and got the tarp of off him.

Migo was okay, but what was that thing that crashed into Percy's vehicle?!

Percy's truck was completely destroyed. "What the heck just happened?!"

"Hey, buddy!" A voice called out.

Percy and Migo saw a woman drive toward them on a shiny red scooter. She pulled over and took off her helmet. She had platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut and warm brown eyes. Her choice of clothing were blue jean overalls over a yellow turtleneck and green rain boots caked with mud.

"Holy cyanide! What happened here?!" the woman exclaimed. "Huh?" She looked up at Migo, then at Percy. "Wait a minute! You're Percy Patterson! The guy who discovered the Yetis!" She took Percy's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's an honor!" She waved at Migo. "And this is Gruff! How's is going, big guy?! Huge fan!"

"Um, w-who-who are you?" asked Percy.

"Oh! Sorry about the late introduction! I'm Harriet. Groundskeeper for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls." She walked over to the demolished pickup. She let out a low whistle. "So, what exactly happened here?"

"I don't know! Something dropped down on the hood and just disappeared!" Percy said. "Now we're going to miss our flight and there's not a hotel in sight!"

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm good with a wrench. I'll fix this crate up. Meanwhile, my boss Miss Grimwood will take care of you." She lead Percy and Migo down the road to her workplace.

Percy gasped when he saw the school. It was a run down, gothic nightmare that stood behind a gate with snarling gargoyle statues that seemed to be eyeing Percy.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Harriet smiled proudly.

"Home?!" Percy couldn't believe this woman lived in such a spooky looking place. Or the fact that this spooky looking place was a finishing school! The gates seemed to open by themselves and Percy's shock grew when he saw a moat around the school.

"Why is there a moat?!" Percy asked Harriet.

Harriet looked at Percy like he asked a stupid question. "Why not?"

A drawbridge lowered down and Harriet stepped forward. She looked back and saw Percy and Migo standing still. "Hey, what's wrong? Let's go before you guys catch cold!"

Percy had a bad feeling about this. But he had to get out of this rain. He and Migo crossed the drawbridge. Once they got to the other side, the bridge was pulled back up.


	2. Ghoul School

Harriet rummaged through her overall pockets and found the keys. She unlocked the door and pushed aside for her guest. "Step inside, Mr. Patterson. Make yourself at home."

Percy walked in as Harriet looked back at Migo. The Yeti was sitting in front of the porch wrapped in his tarp to keep him dry. "Don't worry, big fella. I'll find a way to keep you nice and dry!"

She closed the door and Migo sighed. He sure wished the Smallfoot had built a place big enough for him to stay in. With all this traveling through the outside world, he was really missing his village in Nepal. Especially his friends, his father, his girlfriend Meechee...

"Hey, big guy."

Migo jumped when he heard an intelligible voice addressing to him. What is a fellow Yeti?! Someone he can finally have a normal conversation with?! He looked around to see who said that. "Hello?"

"Over here! On the porch!"

Migo's eyes returned to the porch and saw the strangest creature he's seen since he saw his first Smallfoot.

The creature was small and entirely light green with dark green horns, hair, and spots and on his back. His eyes were yellow with orange irises and red pupils. He smiled his sharp teeth at Migo and waved a webbed hand. "What's your name, pal?" asked the creature.

"I'm Migo. Who are you? What are you?" asked Migo, getting closer to the creature.

"I'm Matches, the guard dragon of this place." He held his head up proudly. "Not to brag but...I practically run this place."

"Okay, so, what exactly _is_ this place?" asked the Yeti.

"It's my mama-I mean, my boss Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls." Matches answered.

Migi blinked twice. " _Ghouls_? What are _ghouls_?"

The rain had stopped. Migo happily took the tarp off and Matches jumped off the porch. "Follow me, friend. Let's rustle up some grub from the garden and I'll give you the lowdown on this place."

* * *

Inside the school, Percy's jaw dropped when he looked inside the house. It looked even more scary on the inside. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere! Suits of armor were lined up against a wall, and was that a skull with a houseplant inside it?!

Percy did NOT want to stay in this house. "Um, Harriet...I appreciate your generosity. But-"

"Harriet? Is that you?" a gentle voice called out.

Percy saw a rather unusual woman arrive. Unlike Harriet, she looked like she would fit right in with this house. The woman was short, flat nosed, and middle-aged with black hair accessorized with a red head band. She wore a pink dress and a red cloak held on with skull buttons.

"Hey, Miss Grimwood! We've got a special guest here tonight!" Harriet pointed to Percy.

Miss Grimwood's kind eyes lit up. "Percy Patterson! What an honor to have you here!" She put a hand to her chest. "I'm Miss Grimwood, headmistress of this finishing school."

"Um, pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Percy said politely.

"Is your Yeti friend Gruff with you?" asked the headmistress. "I would love to meet him!"

"Oh, he's right outside. I'm afraid this place is too big for him." Percy admitted.

Harriet looked outside the front window and gasped. "Wait! Gruff isn't there!" She looked closer. "And neither is Matches..."

"Oh, no! Matches better not be digging in the garden again!" Miss Grimwood feared the worst. "Mr. Patterson, make yourself comfortable by the fireplace. Harriet and I need to find Matches!" She pointed to a rope hanging from the ceiling. "If you need anything, just ring this bell and my assistant will assist you!" The two women rushed outside.

Percy just stood there, alone in the grim mansion. He looked over at the warm fireplace, but not even a warm fireplace can make him feel comfortable here. He sighed. "This night could not get any stranger-"

"Eek! Eeek! Eeeek!"

Percy screamed when a bat flew right in front of his face. He kept screaming as he swatted the bat, sending it into the wall.

"Bloody Nora!" Percy gasped, clutching his chest. He stared at the bat writhing on the floor. That's when Percy noticed that this was a bat unlike anything he's ever seen. Curious, he took out his phone and started recording. "Percy Patterson here. I'm here at an old mansion where I've discovered an odd species of bat." He cautiously approached the bat. "It's fur has a strange...purplish color..."

Percy was right. The bat's fur was a light purple color. His amazement grew when the bat opened it's eyes. They were bright green!

"Wait a minute." Percy blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He adjusted his angle and checked the battery. Everything was was working fine. But for some reason, the bat didn't appear on Percy's camera!

Suddenly, a yellow glow came upon the bat! Percy yelped and jumped back. The bat transformed itself into a young girl! A girl with light purple skin, long lavender hair, wore a dark purple dress with a red ribbon around the waist and red flat shoes. Percy turned white when he saw fangs poking out of her mouth.

"How dare you!" she hissed. Her green eyes flashed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Percy screamed and took off running. He tried to make it to the front door, but to his rising horror, a floating white hand with clawed fingers locked the door.

His screams escalating, Percy ran up the stairs and bumped into a wolf-like creature in a blue dress.

"HEY! Watch where you're goin'!" the hairy creature barked. "I oughta bite your head off!"

Percy just screamed and ran the other way. He tried to go back downstairs but the vampire and floating hand was in his path! Panicking, Percy ran into one of the rooms down the hall and was shocked to see a girl playing video games...with the TV wires connected to the bolts in her neck!

The Frankenstein girl turned to Percy. "Hi! Wanna play winner?"

Percy just ran out of the room and tried to find another room to hide. But most of them were locked! Luckily, he found one unlocked and ran inside.

The room looked like a medieval dungeon, but Percy didn't care. He was too busy comprehending what he had just seen. His face was dead white, his knees wobbled like they were made of jello, he left like fainting any second.

"This has got to be a dream!" Percy breathed out. "I couldn't have seen what I saw! There's no such thing as m-m-m-monsters!"

"Monsters?" a voice chirped.

Percy yelped and jumped back. He looked around as he heard a disembodied voice giggle.

"W-W-Who's there?!" Percy said nervously.

"You don't believe in monsters?" said the voice. It was a girl's voice.

Percy spun around in circles. Who was that talking?! Was it another monster?! "I d-d-don't know how you're pulling this off! But you can't fool me!" he exclaimed. "I d-don't believe in monsters!"

"What about ghosts?" The voice asked from behind Percy.

"G-g-ghosts?!" Percy was terrified of ghosts. When he was little, his father would tell him frightening ghost stories before bed, making Percy sleep with one eye open every night.

And now, even worse than monsters, there might be a ghost in this haunted house! But being rational, Percy tried to dismiss his fear. "I d-don't believe in g-g-g-ghosts!"

And then a finger tapped Percy's shoulder. He stiffly turned around and came face to face with the owner of the girl's voice. She was blue and transparent. She took in Percy's face, it was twisted with shock and horror.

"WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" The ghost belted out a shrill, awful cackle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed his loudest and stumbled to the floor. "IT'S A GHOST! A GHOST! IT'S A GHOST!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" The ghost laughed, lunging at Percy. Percy screamed and busted through the door and ran. He just kept running and didn't dare look back. He ran into yet another room in hopes of escaping the supernatural terrors he encounter in just this single night.

With his back against the door, Percy was about to lose it. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I did not just see a g-g-ghost! I've...I've gone mad! Yeah! That's it! I've gone mad!" Percy laughed from pure terror.

But he stopped laughing when he looked around the room he was in. "Huh?! W-Wait a minute! Where am I?!" Percy felt like he just stepped back in time and arrived in ancient Egypt!

The room looked like a tomb within the pyramids. There were ancient hieroglyphics on the stone walls, Egyptian pottery and statues placed around for decor. And a lonely sarcophagus was placed against the far wall.

Wait...a sarcophagus?!

Percy's large, frightened eyes gazed upon the sarcophagus. He feared the worst.

Just then, a noise came from inside the sarcophagus. Something was moving inside.

Percy gasped in terror. "Oh, no! There's a mummy in there!" He envisioned how horrific the mummy was. Tall, wrapped in aged bandages, and dead. With decaying flesh, rotten teeth, hollow vacant eyes that pierced right through your soul.

Knowing he can't go back out there with the ghost and other monsters after him, Percy reached into his backpack and took out his tranquilizer gun. He was going to take out the mummy that was about to emerge.

Then again, Percy didn't know if tranquilizer darts worked on mummies, but it was his only means of defense.

The sarcophagus shook, the mummy was going to come out and attack Percy. With shaking hands, Percy had his gun aimed and ready.

The sarcophagus slowly opened. And Percy could not believe what he saw. His eyes traveled down and saw that the mummy was the size of a small child. Wrapped in clean, white bandages and wore a dress made of bandages and a dark pink bow on her head. The bandages on her head resembled a ponytail.

The little girl mummy pushed the heavy lid of her sarcophagus. Once it was opened wide enough. She panted a few times before turning to Percy. Instead of having, hollow, vacant eyes, they were full of life with a beautiful blue color.

Percy watched openmouthed as the mummy stretched and exhaled a cute little yawn. She looked at Percy curiously. "Who are you?"

Her sweet little voice made Percy drop the tranquilizer gun. This was so unexpected, it was actually MORE terrifying.

Percy felt lightheaded. When the mummy took a few steps forward, Percy fell over in a dead faint.


	3. Meeting The Ghouls

The little mummy girl stared at the unconscious man lying on the floor. "Mister? Are you okay?" She poked Percy's leg.

The ghost girl and the other monsters came into her room. Not to mention the floating hand.

"Tanis! What happened?!" asked the vampire.

The ghost girl cackled. "You scared him into submission, Tanis! I am so proud of you!"

"Hey! I helped scaring him!" the werewolf barked.

"No, Winnie." said the vampire. "This was a group effort. That'll teach this man not to swat at sweet, innocent bats or my name's not Sibella Dracula!"

"But who is this guy?" asked the Frankenstein teen.

"Hold on, Elsa..." Tanis took a better look at him. "Wait! I know him! He's Percy Patterson! My mummy daddy told me about him in his postcards! He's the human who discovered the Yetis!"

"THE YETIS?! the girl ghouls screamed at once.

"You mean the rare and exotic monsters that went into hiding from humans centuries ago?!" said Sibella.

"WHOA! Then this guy's a big deal!" Winnie howled, pointing a clawed finger at Percy.

The ghost girl started to panic. "We didn't scare him to death, did we?!"

Elsa checked Percy's pulse. "Nah, he's good, Phanty."

"But how do we wake him up?" Tanis asked.

The floating hand hovered over to Percy and wiggled it's fingers into his neck. Percy eventually woke up laughing hysterically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! Stop it!" Percy laughed, waving his arms around. The hand stopped tickling.

When he stopped laughing, Percy gasped when he saw the group of monsters surrounding him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Percy screamed. He got up and tried to run away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Tanis stuck her hands out. He wrappings stretched out of her arms and tangled up Percy's legs as he ran.

Percy landed face-first onto the ground. He curled up defensively to protect himself. "Oh my god! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You ought to be!" Sibella snipped. She was still cross about Percy slapping her when she was in her bat form.

"I am! I really, really am! I'm very sorry!" Percy nervously looked at Sibella. "Are you...really a...vampire?!"

"Of course I am!" Sibella let out a sigh. "And you sound pretty sorry so I guess I can forgive you." She began to smile. "I'm Sibella Dracula."

Percy felt his heart stop for a moment. "D-Dracula?! Like C-C-Count Dracula?!"

"That's right." Sibella nodded.

Percy felt a tug at his foot and looked down at the small mummy untangling her gauze from his legs. She smiled at Percy. "I'm Tanis."

"And you...y-you're really a...mummy?!" Percy said, dumbfounded.

"I sure am!" Tanis said proudly.

Percy was beyond baffled. This couldn't be a mummy! She was too cute to be a mummy! "Are you sure you're a mummy?"

Tanis tilted her head. "Have you ever seen a living mummy before?"

"Well...not in real life, no." Percy said honestly. "But aren't mummies usually dead bodies that stay dead?"

"Actually, the ones that just stay dead, those are just corpses." Tanis explained. "But living mummies are basically...well, just like me."

Percy pondered this for a moment. "I'll take your word for-AAAAAAAAAAH!" He saw the ghost floating toward him. Percy curled up into a ball again. "A G-GHOST! Not a ghost! I hate ghosts!"

"What?! Hate ghosts?!" Phanty put her hands on her hips. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Well, you did scare him silly, Phanty." Elsa reminded her friend.

Phanty blinked. "Oh...right."

Tanis stroked Percy's hair. "Don't be scared, Mr. Patterson. Phanty is a friendly ghost."

"Yeah! We ghosts like to spook people, but not in a bad way!" Phanty implied. "In fact, all ghosts, ghouls, and monsters scare for harmless fun!"

Percy thought carefully. If this ghost really meant to do him harm, she would have done it a long time ago. He was able to muster up the courage to unfurl himself and look at Phanty.

It was incredible. Percy could see right through the ghost's non-corporeal body. She was transparent highlighted by a blue tinge. She had short white hair with a blue streak, worn in a sideways ponytail. She wore a simple light blue dress with high heeled white cowgirl boots.

The ghost girl bowed politely. "I'm Phantasma."

Percy swallowed a little. "H-Hello..."

"And I'm Winnie!" The werewolf said, poking her head through Phanty.

"I'm Elsa Frankenteen!" Elsa said.

Percy shook his head. "This is unbelievable! First Yetis, and now monsters!"

"Hey, yeah! Did you bring the Yeti with you?!" asked Winnie. "We wanna see him!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The girls were dying to see the Yeti.

Percy finally began to smile. These monster girls seemed awfully nice. And he was always happy to introduce people to Gruff, his beloved Yeti friend. "Alright, girls! Let's go!"

* * *

Outside the school, Miss Grimwood and Harriet were giving Matches and Migo a tongue lashing. The Yeti and the dragon were eating the pumpkins growing in the garden. So Migo's face and fingers was coated in pumpkin guts and roasted pumpkin seeds.

Matches' fire breathing made the food taste even tastier! Migo couldn't wait for seconds!

"I can't believe you, Matches! I told you a dozen times not to dig in the pumpkin patch!" Miss Grimwood chided. "And to make it worse, you've been a bad influence on this innocent Yeti!" She gestured to Migo.

"Miss Grimwood!"

The teacher turned around and smiled. "Ah! I see you've met my girls, Mr. Patterson!"

"I hope they didn't scare you too badly." said Harriet. "The girls can get pretty excited when we have visitors."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I was...a bit frightened."

Harriet raised a brow. "You were scared to death, weren't you?"

"Yes..." Percy said, slumping.

Migo crouched down to get a closer look at the strange creatures Percy was with. They were unlike anything he's ever seen before.

"Wow! A real Yeti!" Tanis ran up to Migo and waved. "Hi, Mr. Yeti!"

Migo just stared and stared. To him, Tanis looked like a baby Smallfoot that was wrapped in what appeared to be the scroll of invisible wisdom, a Smallfoot artifact...which is really just a roll of toilet paper.

Phanty giggled as she flew up to Migo. "He's humongous!"

Migo yelped and stumbled backward. This Smallfoot was light blue and floating in mid-air! She also appeared to be transparent. But...how? Curious, he tried to hold Phanty in his hand. But to his amazement and shock, his fingers went right through her!

"WHOA!" Migo shouted, which sounded like a startled roar to everyone else but Matches. "That Smallfoot is...made of air?!" Migo couldn't believe his eyes!

"What's he saying, Mr. Patterson?" asked Winnie.

"Sorry, I don't speak Yeti." Percy answered.

"Then how do you communicate with him?" Sibella asked.

"Well, it's mostly guessing. But he is good with hand signals." Percy smiled at Migo, who was playfully chasing Phanty around the garden. "He's really quite brilliant."

"This is just fangtastic!" said Sibella. "Never did I ever expect to see a real Yeti in my afterlife! I thought they would be gone forever once they went into hiding!"

"Huh? What do you mean went into hiding?" asked Percy.

The Grimwood students and faculty shared concerned looks. "Well, this isn't a pleasant thing to say, Mr. Patterson." Miss Grimwood began. "But centuries ago, Yetis used to live on solid ground, not in the Himalayan mountains. But when they came across the humans, they approached them peacefully. But the humans responded with violence, weapons, and the desire to hunt them down and destroy them!"

Percy gasped. But then again...he was the same when he met Migo. Believing Migo meant him harm, Percy tried to stab him with a ski pole, pull on his face, and even tried to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun!

"So the Yetis fled from the persecution of humans and ran up to the highest mountains knowing very well that humans cannot survive up there."

Percy's astonishment grew. He remembered all too well when he visited Migo's village in the Himalayan mountain. He almost died from high altitude sickness until Meechee saved him by returning him to the human village.

"And the Yetis have stayed hidden until you found them, Mr. Patterson!" Miss Grimwood smile, making her face glow. "Not only that, you helped them co-exist peacefully with the humans!"

"YEAH! You're a hero, Mr. Patterson!" Tanis said. "Everyone in the monster world is crazy about you!"

Percy couldn't believe it. Not only was he famous to humans, but monsters as well! "I...have monsters for fans?!" He was shocked to say the least.

Tanis seemed concerned. "Do you...hate monsters?"

"What?! No! That's not what I meant." Percy insisted. "I mean, I know I discovered the Yetis, but never thought monsters like you were real." He yelped when Phanty flew up beside him.

"Well, we are!" Phanty chirped. "I mean, we're unliving proof!"

Percy chuckled. "That's for sure." He looked down and screamed, falling on his rear. "Is that a...dragon?!"

Matches growled.

"This is Matches, he's our pet." Sibella said.

Curious, Percy reached out to pet the little dragon. Matches responded by exhaling a ball of fire!

"AAAAAAAH!" Percy screeched and his behind Harriet. Thankfully, he dodged the fireball in time.

"And he's the best guard dog ever!" said Winnie. "After me, that is."

"Bad boy, Matches!" Miss Grimwood reprimanded. "That's no way to treat our guest."

Matches muttered and climbed up Migo until he reached the top of his head.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Migo.

"Hey, just doing my job." Matches replied. "I'm the security here." He started rolling his back on Migo's head.

Migo laughed as it tickled. "This place is amazing!"

"And it gets better!" Matches said. "Wait for it..."

Miss Grimwood clapped her hands together. "Alright, everyone! Now that we're all acquainted, let's go inside for supper!"

Everyone retreated to the house. Migo and Percy were thrilled to see what else this ghoul school had in store.

"Huh?" Migo turned his head toward the garden.

"What's the matter, Migo?" asked Matches.

Migo kept looking back at the garden. "I thought I saw something moving over there..."

"Probably just some leftover pumpkins falling over." Matches said with a shrug. "Those big feet of yours tromped through pretty much everywhere."

"True." Migo admitted. He followed Percy and his new friends to the school.

Within the bushes, a pair of burning yellow eyes were watching Migo...marveling him.

The menacing figure grinned his hideous pointed teeth. He positioned himself in a runner's stance, crouched down, then shot himself up in the air, retreating into the cover of darkness.


	4. An Alliance Most Monstrous

Inside the school, Percy and the girls gathered in the dining room.

"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner, Mr. Patterson!" Tanis said, climbing into her booster seat.

"Well, I just ate. But I guess I could nibble on something." Percy sat next to Tanis. He felt a chill when Phanty sat beside him.

"What's for dinner, Miss Grimwood?!" Phanty asked excitedly.

Harriet placed a napkin over her lap. "Yeah! I'm so hungry, I could eat a zombie horse!"

Miss Grimwood held up a stick for some reason. "Be patient, girls! We have to have everyone at the table for dinner!" She pointed the stick at the wall and a flash of yellow light and the wall disappeared!

"WHOA!" Percy jumped, falling out of his chair. "What happened to the wall?!"

"Well, we have to make room for Gruff, don't we?" Miss Grimwood said.

Migo gasped when he saw that the wall was completely gone! "Whoa! How did she do that?!" he asked Matches, who was sitting on his shoulders.

Matches pointed to his master. "See that stick in her hand? That's a magic wand. She just waves it around and it makes all sorts of cool stuff happen." he explained. "Like, making a wall vanish so you can enjoy dinner with everyone else!"

Migo's big blue eyes lit up. "Wow! This is amazing! I can eat with other people! This is the best day of my life!"

Percy managed to stand on his shaky knees. "Blimey! I never would have thought you were a witch, Miss Grimwood!"

Miss Grimwood laughed. "Oh! I'm not a witch, Mr. Patterson! I'll always be a teacher at heart. She shrugged. "Magic is just a little hobby of mine."

Percy chuckled until he belted out another horrified scream. A large octopus in a black tuxedo arrived with four of his tentacles carrying plates full of food.

"Splendid! My slimeball soup and and ghost beef is ready!" Miss Grimwood chimed.

Percy blinked. "What-"

The food was presented in front of Percy. He nearly fell off the table again when he saw what he was being served.

The ghost beef looked like any oridinary roast beef, but it was floating above the plate and was covered in a glowing blue substance.

"Miss Grimwood's ghost beef is the best!" Phanty said as the ghost beef cut itself and a piece hovered to her plate. "The secret is covering it in the best ectoplasm!"

The slimeball soup was a hideous shade of green like it was made from pond scum. The slimeballs were floating in the soup...and what appeared to be sickly eyes were poking out of the slimeballs.

And they were looking directly at Percy, giving him the stink eye.

But the most repulsive thing about this dinner was the smell. It was horrible! The smell made the air in Percy's nose stand on end.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Patterson?" asked Sibella. "You look pale."

Percy swallowed his rising vomit. "I'm-" He gagged a little. "Fine. I just remembered I'm on a diet. And I did have dinner early this evening."

"Oh, don't be bashful, Mr. Patterson!" Miss Grimwood insisted. "You must at least try my chocolate shriek-cake."

The octopus brought a slice of chocolate shriek-cake in front of Percy. It looked like a normal piece of chocolate sheet cake. With it's tasty looking, flawless chocolate frosting, so smooth and delicate.

Feeling more at ease, Percy took his fork and was ready for some dessert. But once his fork poked through the cake...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The cake uncorked a hideous scream. Percy yanked his fork out of the cake. Red liquid seeped through the fork marks.

"Uh, on second thought. I'm not hungry." Percy gently pushed his plate forward. His face grew a shade paler.

"Well, if you're not going to have your cake, I will!" Sibella reached over and gladly took Percy's dessert.

Migo was watching the whole thing. "What was making that food scream?" he asked Matches.

"Beats me. It's a Grimwood secret recipe." Matches answered.

Migo saw Sibella cut a piece of the cake. The red liquid oozed out of it. Sibella dipped some cake in the fluid before popping it into her mouth.

"What's that red stuff?" asked Migo.

"Blood, I know that." said Matches, nonchalantly eating a bowl of raw meat.

Migo felt his heart stop. "Blood?!"

"Blood."

Migo felt dizzy. He was dreadfully hemophobic. This purple Smallfoot was tasting blood?! It was too much. Migo fainted. His fall shook the foundation of the school.

"WHOA! Gruff?!" Percy got out of his chair and saw his friend out cold. "Are you okay?!"

All the girls stopped eating and rushed to help Migo.

"Phanty! Get Nurse Marrow right away!" said Miss Grimwood.

"On it!" Phanty flew through the wall to get the nurse.

"I don't understand! What just happened?!" Percy panicked. What could have made a big, strong Yeti pass out like that?!

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Nobody panic!" cried a female voice. "Paranormal medic coming through!"

Percy turned and screamed when he saw a woman with molten, green skin wearing a vintage nurse uniform carrying a black leather bag. She had locks of black hair in different places on her bald scalp. When her sunken, grey eyes looked at Percy, she screamed, causing Percy to scream.

"A ZOMBIE?!" Percy screamed.

"A HUMAN!" The zombie nurse was horrified seeing Percy. She screamed so hard, her jaw dislocated. It tore the edges of her mouth, her tongue hanging loose.

Witnessing the gruesome sight, terror gripped Percy completely. He felt woozy and began to stumble.

"MR. PATTERSON!" Phanty tried to grab Percy, the human passed right through her and fainted on the floor.

"You gotta be kidding!" said Winnie.

Harriet slapped her forehead. "Could this day any more fun-tastic?!"

* * *

Deep within Barren Bog, a remote and morbid swamp, was a run down hut sitting by the ghoulish green water.

On the porch was a woman with yellowish skin was rocking back and forth in her chair. She wore a long sleeveless black dress, had a mop of dark green hair and red eyes. But her most peculiar feature were her two pairs of arms.

She was Revolta, the self-proclaimed witch of the web. Years ago, she tried to kidnap the Grimwood girls and enslave them in her attempt to take over the world. Her plan was foiled by a human named Shaggy Rogers and his talking dogs Scooby and Scrappy Doo.

Ever since her defeat, Revolta lost pretty much everything, even her beloved castle. All she had was her spellbook, the only thing she managed to salvage from the castle fire.

Revolta had a minion, the Grim Creeper. A plant-like monster. But after her failure, Revolta blamed him and turned him into fertilizer for her garden as punishment.

Revolta may have lost her castle, her minion, and most of her magical artifacts, but her vengeance was still there.

She has been plotting her revenge for a long time, memorizing every spell in her book, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

And her wait was about to pay off.

"Ah, Revolta!" said a British voice. "Good to see you, my ducky."

"AAH!" Revolta fell backward in her chair. "What in the underworld?!" She turned around and saw a ghoulish man that was slobbishly dressed in an tattered tuxedo. He had sharp black nails and grey skin. He wore a black bowler on top of his bald head.

The man's burning yellow eyes flashed seeing Revolta.

"Spring-heeled Jack." Revolta droned as she stood up. "How nauseating to see you again."

Spring-heeled Jack smiled, his sharp yellow teeth glistening. "Oh, Revolta, don't be that way. Your well-to-do landlord has come with great news!"

"What's that? You found another dead rat in my fridge and had it for lunch? Again?" The witch rolled her eyes.

"Well, while you stay cooped up in this old rat trap reading every day, I've been exploring the human world and I happen to stumble upon this." He took out a magazine and when Revolta saw the cover, her red eyes doubled in size.

"GIMME THAT!" Revolta yanked the magazine out of Jack's hands. "It can't be!"

"Oh, it can, Ducky."

On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Migo and Percy.

"This Percy Patterson chap has found the Yetis and brought them out of hiding." said Jack. "He's even made one of them his pet and travels the world with him."

"That weak minded fool!" Revolta growled. "He discovered the Yetis, the rare and powerful warriors of the winter wastelands, and he's using them to step into the spotlight?!"

"Ugh, disgusting, isn't it?" Jack sighed. "Classic humans, always thinking small. Well, I have a plan that will change all that. All I need is someone with the tricks of your trade."

Revolta smiled her large hideous teeth. "I think you maybe on to something..."


	5. Bump in the Night

Back at Grimwood, Percy was unconscious until he heard a horrid scream in his ears.

"AAAAH!" Startled awake, Percy saw Nurse Marrow holding a purple jar. Her mouth was wrapped up with gauze to keep her jaw in place.

Tanis popped up beside the nurse. "Mr. Patterson! You're okay! The screaming salts worked!"

"Screaming salts?" Percy muttered.

Nurse Marrow demonstrated by opening the jar. The same ear-splitting scream exploded from inside the jar. It kept screaming until the nurse slammed the lid on and twisted it shut then put it inside her black leather bag.

Percy stared as the nurse took out a pen and notepad. She wrote something down and showed it to Percy.

"Sorry for scaring you, Sir?" Percy read from the message. He saw the apologetic look in the nurse's eyes. "Oh, it's alright, Ma'am. No harm done."

Nurse Marrow smiled underneath her gauze and gave a thumbs up.

"Wait! Where's Gruff?!" asked Percy.

Nurse Marrow pointed to the giant hole in the wall where Migo was.

"Gruff is outside resting. He hit his head pretty hard, but Nurse Marrow bandaged it up." Phanty said. "He just needs some rest, that's all."

"Speaking of rest, it's getting late and I have a truck to work on." said Harriet. "Time for bed, everyone!"

Miss Grimwood patted Percy's shoulder. "Come. I have a nice guest room for you to sleep in, Mr. Patterson."

With a lit candelabra in her hand, Miss Grimwood guided Percy to the darkness upstairs to his room. As they walked to his room, Percy was deep in thought, concerned about his Yeti friend.

"Are you alright, Mr. Patterson?" asked the headmistress. "You don't seem very spirited."

"I'm worried about Gruff. I don't think coming here-" Percy carefully paused his words. "here...on this tour to America was a good idea. The last thing I want is for him to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Mr. Patterson." Miss Grimwood smiled. "Exploring new places can be scary, but I can promise you that all will be well in time. A good night's rest will do you some good."

Miss Grimwood opened the door to the guest room. "Make yourself at home, Mr. Patterson."

The room was dark and dismal, not to mention drafty. There were cobwebs, invisible drafts, and squeaky floorboads. Of course, this was a haunted house not a five star hotel.

"If you need anything, just scream." Miss Grimwood said before vanishing into the darkness.

Percy sighed, making a mental decision to make the best of things. He got changed into his pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he got his toothbrush ready and started brushing, Phanty's head popped through the mirror.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHH!" Percy jumped back into the wall, making a hole in the wall shaped like his rear end. "Phanty?!"

"Hi, Mr. Patterson!" Phanty waved as she phased through the wall. "Thought I'd give you a few good frights before bed!" The frisky phantom giggled. "Nothing like a good scare before bed!"

Percy gulped. The last thing he wanted was a ghost haunting him. Even though Phanty was friendly, Percy couldn't help but be a little scared of her.

"If you want, I can provide shrieks and moans while you sleep!" Phanty offered eagerly.

"Uh, n-no thank you." Percy got up. "I'll just sleep without anything haunting me."

Phanty frowned. "Oh, fine. Be a spoiled sport." And the ghostly girl exited through the ceiling.

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Percy left the bathroom and went to his bed. But once he pulled back the covers, Percy let out a scream.

His bed was crawling with bedbugs.

Percy shuddered. He was NOT sleeping in that bed. But he was exhausted and needed to rest.

A knock came to his door.

Percy answered it and saw Tanis smiling up at him. "Hello, Mr. Patterson. Is everything alright?"

"Not really, Tanis." Percy said honestly. "I'm afraid I can't sleep in my bed. It's full of bed bugs!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tanis. "Don't humans like bed bugs in their beds?"

"No, they don't." Percy said with a frown. "Could I possibly get a bed without any insects?"

The smile grew on Tanis's face. "Of course, Mr. Patterson! I have just the thing! You stay here! I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later, Tanis arrived carrying a giant sarcophagus! Percy's jaw dropped seeing the little mummy walking in with that coffin like it was a sack of feathers!

"Here you go, Mr. Patterson!" Tanis gently placed the sarcophagus on the creaky floor. "This mummy case is just what you need for a good night's sleep!"

"Are you crazy?! I can't sleep in that thing!" Percy blurted out.

But Tanis wasn't fazed. "Of course you can! It closes up tight to keep the bed bugs out and it lined with a cushion stuffed with the best Egyptian cotton!"

"But how am I suppose to breathe in that thing?!"

"Easy. It's equipped with enchanted sleep mode. Once the lid closes, it provides oxygen so you can rest well with all the air you need."

Percy was very doubtful. But Tanis would never steer him wrong. And the inside of that sarcophagus looked a lot better than a bug infested mattress. The human sighed in defeat. "Alright, Tanis. You win." Percy stepped into the sarcophagus and laid himself down. He started to smile. "Mmm, this is comfortable." He began to close his eyes.

Tanis grinned as she closed the lid. "Rest in peace, governor."

Percy snapped his eyes open. Did Tanis just make fun of his accent?

Suddenly, gauze wrapped around Percy's mouth. Straps of gauze wrapped around Percy's entire body! He was completely mummified!

Percy panicked and tried to scream, but the gauze kept him from making a sound.

Tanis chuckled in wicked glee. She lifted up the sarcophagus with Percy inside then made her way to the bedroom window.

Holding the coffin under her arm, Tanis stepped on the windowsill and jumped right out of the Grimwood school.

* * *

Outside, Migo was sound asleep in the garden. He was still recovering from his fainting spell.

Just then, a strange winged creature flew over Migo and landed on top of his head. It looked like a bat with spider like legs. The creature crawled around Migo's ears, creating a pair of what appeared to be earmuffs made of spider web silk.

A ghoulish red glow came from the earmuffs. A mesmerizing voice echoed in his ears.

"You will obey only Revolta."

Migo's eyes snapped open and stood up. He hung on every word that played within his ears. "I obey only Revolta..." he droned in a lifeless voice.

Revolta stood before the mesmerized yeti. In her hand was a brand new wand given to her from her landlord.

Hearing muffled screams of terror behind her, Revolta turned and saw Tanis with the sarcophagus Percy was held captive in. "How'd it go, Jack?"

"Beautiful, Ducky." said Tanis. Revolta pointed her wand at the mummy and after a flash of yellow light, it turns out it was really Spring-heeled Jack in disguise. "This Percy twit sure is dead from the neck up! In a bad way!" He chuckled as he dusted off his hands. "Now, put that twig to work and let's get out of here!"

"What?! But this is our chance to get those Grimwood girls!" Revolta replied harshly.

Jack shook his head. "No, Ducky. Forget those girl ghouls." He gestured to Migo. "We've got the real prize! Now, get us out of here!"

Revolta sighed and waved her wand. They disappeared in a bright yellow flash.


	6. The Blue Amulet

Percy felt cold. Very cold. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dungeon. Panic rising, he tried to move, but couldn't. To his horror, his arms were chained to the wall.

"Hello, Mr. Patterson."

Percy redirected his eyes to face his captor. His jaw went slack, his eyes grew immensely wide, color drained from his face.

Revolta took in the stunned look on Percy's face. "Welcome to your new home."

"Wh-Who are you?!" Percy gasped out.

"I am Revolta, the wicked witch of the web." said the evil witch. "And thanks to you, Mr. Patterson, I finally have the ultimate enforcer at my command!"

Suddenly, Revolta was shot from behind by a blast of magic. She screamed in pain, dropping her wand from her hand. Percy could only watch, horrified as he watched Revolta's body crack, crumble, and finally, explode into a pile of dust.

Her killer was a ghoulish man in a tattered suit and top hat wielding a cane that was smoking at the tip. Spring-heeled Jack blew off the excess smoke and approached Percy, who couldn't stop trembling.

Jack tipped his hat. "Top-ho, govenor. Spring-heeled Jack, at your service."

Percy let out a long, sharp gasp. Spring-heeled Jack. THE Spring-heeled Jack?! The urban legend that haunted the United Kingdom for centuries. "You're S-S-Spring-heeled Jack?! You're real?!" Percy couldn't believe the level of terror he was feeling in just one night.

"Spot on, govnenor." Jack said with a snap of his fingers. "Now that Revolta's made you comfortable and she's now a pile of dust, I can begin my master plan." Jack let out a whistle.

Heavy footsteps boomed through the dungeon. Migo stepped from the darkness and towered over Jack and Percy.

"Gruff?!" Percy shouted.

Jack snorted. "Gruff, eh? You humans come up with some weird names."

"GRUFF! HELP ME!" Percy screamed, thrashing in his binds.

Migo didn't respond. He just stood there with a dazed look on his face.

"Save your breath, gov. He's under my control now." said Jack. "It's all part of my master plan. I had Revolta use her hypnotic powers to take this powerhouse all for myself." He patted the Yeti's ankle.

"What are you going to do with him?!" Percy yelled, his fear washed away and replaced with anger.

Jack snorted. He banged his cane on the floor and a trail of black smoke swirled around him. When it cleared, Jack looked exactly like Percy! His hair, his clothes, his eyes. It was like Percy was looking in a mirror!

"Not too shabby, eh?" asked Jack. Even his voice sounded like Percy's voice. "With this big fella and my new look, I'm going to take a little trip to the Himalayas and pay a visit to the rest of the Yetis..."

Percy's heart dropped. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes. Why settle for one Yeti when I can have ALL of them?" Jack picked up Revolta's wand and used his cane to absorb all the magic in the wand. "With the power of Revolta and my own power at will, I will enslave all the Yetis and use them to rule over all humankind!"

Jack smiled with Percy's face. "I can't thank you enough for all your help, Percy. You managed to expose the Yetis and bring them out from centuries of hiding. It may be the only thing you're famous for, but I'll always have a soft spot for you." He turned and walked away. "Your skeleton will make an excellent addition to my dungeon." He laughed in his throat as he and Migo vanished into the darkness.

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Percy roared. He tried to pull himself free, but he couldn't.

* * *

Outside Jack's mansion, the ghoulish man was greeted by Miss Grimwood, Matches, Sibella, Elsa, and Winnie.

Miss Grimwood wore a scowl with her magic wand aimed right at the Percy imposter. "Stay where you are, Spring-heeled Jack."

With a bang of his cane, Jack's disguise poofed away and returned to his gruesome form. Then he blasted his magic right at the headmistress, but Miss Grimwood shielded herself with her own magic.

"Where's Mr. Patterson, Jack?!" Winnie growled.

"Trapped like the filthy rat he is!" Jack snapped his fingers. "Gruff! Smash 'em!"

Migo let out a roar and raised his fist in the air before swinging it into the ground. The ground below the ghouls' feet shook like an earthquake. Miss Grimwood stumbled, but was able to zap Matches with a spell. The little green dragon turned into a huge, winged dragon. Matches helped Miss Grimwood onto his back and flew up high.

"Ha! Bigger target!" Jack fired his magic at Matches. The dragon dodged and shot a ball of fire, but Jack swung his cane like a baseball bat and sent the fireball right back at them. "Gruff! Destroy the ghouls!"

Migo lifted his foot, ready to stomp on Winnie, but Elsa jumped under and stopped Migo's foot with her bare hands.

* * *

Inside the dungeon, Percy sank in defeat. "How could this happen...this is all my fault! I never should have gone into that haunted school in the first place!"

Suddenly, a blue head poked through Percy's chest. "I resent that!"

"AAAAH!" Percy screamed. "Phanty?!"

The ghost girl phased through Percy's body. She put her hands firmly on her hips. "How could you say that?! Everyone is outside risking their afterlives for you and Gruff!"

"They...they are?!"

Phanty nodded. "Yeah! Remember, Jack's the one causing the trouble here! Not us!"

Percy shrank from her words. "Yeah, you're right."

Phanty floated to the door and poked her head through. "The coast is clear." She opened the door and Harriet walked in.

"Okay, I managed to snatch the keys from the guard." Harriet said. "But we're gonna need some serious firepower if we're gonna stop Jack's magic and a mind-controlled Yeti."

Phanty smiled her famous smile. "Luckily for us..." She grabbed Percy and Harriet's arms and flew them out of the dungeon and flew several doors down the hall until they arrived at a large wooden door.

The ghost girl went through the door and unlocked it, kindly opening it for her friends. "I happen to find a room full of firepower."

"Whoa!" Percy said as he and Harriet walked into the room. All sorts of odd trinkets filled this room. There were weapons, suits of armor, chests in all sorts of shapes and sizes, staffs, wands, robes, witch hats and broomstick. It was like a magician's cramped closet.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Harriet took a sharp looking sword and sturdy shield from a suit of armor.

"What about you, Percy? Don't you want a weapon or magical artifact?" Phanty asked, offering her friend a glowing dagger.

Percy looked unsure. "Well, I don't know, Phanty. I'm not really much of a fighter and-" Percy suddely paused, his eyes locked on a certain object.

Hanging from a mannequin's wooden's fingers was a necklace, with a silver chain and oval blue gemstone amulet that glowed with a mystical hue. Percy couldn't take his eyes away from the gem.

Harriet and Phanty stared with Percy.

"I think you should take it." said Harriet.

Phanty nodded. "Yeah, take it."

Percy silently agreed. With no hesitation, he took the necklace and slowly put it around his neck. The jewel flashed a brilliant light that lit up the entire room.

When the light died down, Percy's hand clutched his chest along with the amulet. His breath was trembling. "Blimey!"

"HEY!" a voice roared. Everyone turned to see three burly monsters with yellow eyes, green skin, bulging muscles and spiked armor.

"Goblins!" Harriet stepped forward. "I got this!"

One of the goblins snorted. "You?! You're just a human!"

Harriet took out a corked bottle with a red liquid inside. "Who are you calling a human?" She uncorked the bottle with her teeth and downed the ghastly concoction.

Suddenly, Harriet's fair skin turned blue, her hair became frizzed and jet black. Her nails grew sharp and ugly and her teeth were jagged and mangled.

"OH, NO!" A goblin screamed. "IT'S HER! HARRIET HYDE!"

Flashing her yellow eyes, Harriet took her sword and shield then charged at the goblins, laughing a maniacal laugh.

Shocked, Percy turned to Phanty. "H-Harriet Hyde?!"

"Yeah, Harriet is the great granddaughter of Mr. Hyde slash Dr. Jekyll." said Phanty. "Didn't she tell you?"

Percy shook his head. Guess this explains why Harriet, a seemingly normal woman, would be working at a school for ghouls.

Harriet defeated the goblins with hardly any effort. "Come on, slowpokes!" she said in a shrill voice. She punched a hole in the wall and charged outside.

"She's stronger than a caveman..." Percy said numbly.

* * *

Outside, Jack was able to bind Matches, Miss Grimwood, Elsa, and Winnie to the ground with his magic. He stood before his trapped foes. "I could just zap you all here and now. But I think I'll let the big fella stomp on you instead. Don't wanna get my clothes dirty." He walked away to a safe distance. "Gruff, smash 'em flat!" He was ready to snap his fingers, but a strap of gauze lashed out and yanked Jack's cane out of his hand.

Tanis emerged from the bushes with Jack's cane. She looked up and saw Sibella in her bat form fly up to Migo and removed the spider bat earmuffs. Tanis snapped the cane in half. The destroyed cane evaporated into black mist and vanished.

The shadows binding the ghouls faded away and Migo's earmuffs were gone.

Jack tried to get away, but Harriet tackled the monster and began to savagely beat him up.

Phanty and Percy arrived to see Jack being destroyed by the deranged Harriet Hyde.

"Did we miss the butt kicking?" asked Phanty.

"I'm afraid so." said Sibella, returning from her bat form. "Looks like Harriet has it covered."

Tanis noticed Percy's amulet. "I like your necklace, Mr. Patterson!"

Percy blinked. "Oh! Uh, yes. Thanks." He looked back at the necklace.

"Oh, my head..." A new voice reached Percy's ears.

"Huh?! Who said that?!" Percy looked around. His eyes fell on Gruff, who was rubbing his sore head.

"What happened?" Gruff said. Gruff spoke. He was speaking English.

"Gruff?! Did you just talk?!" Percy gasped, looking up at his giant friend.

"AAAH!" Migo yelped. "Smallfoot?! D-D-Did you just talk?!"

Percy and Migo couldn't believe what they were hearing. For the very first time, they clearly understood what each other was saying.

Miss Grimwood saw Percy's necklace. "I think that amulet is helping you communicate with Gruff."

"Gruff? Is that what you've been calling me?" Migo said.

Percy shrunk a little. "Yes...well, your voice sounded quite...um...gruff to my ears." He held the gemstone in his hand. "But with this pendant, I can understand you perfectly." He smiled. "You actually have a nice voice!"

Migo laughed. "You too! I love the way you talk! It's so cute!"

The ghouls watched Migo and Percy talk and laugh together.

"So, that necklace was found in Jack's treasure room?" Miss Grimwood asked Phanty.

"Yep, you should have seen the way it glowed when Percy put it on!" said Phanty.

Harriet joined her friends. Her Hyde form wore off and she was normal again. "Something tells me Percy was meant to find that sparkler."

Miss Grimwood smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

Back at Ghoul School, Harriet had Percy's truck fixed and drove it to the front of the school. "Okay, Percy. You're good to go!"

"Thanks, Harriet! You really are a jill of all trades!" Percy complimented.

"Especially when you clobbered Spring-heeled Jack!" Tanis added.

"You mean Snap-heeled Jack!" Harriet said with a laugh. "Jack won't be springing for a long time after what I've done to him before locking him up in his own dungeon!"

"Yeah! I still can't believe you broke both his legs!" Elsa said.

"And cracked a few ribs! That was my favorite part!" Harriet added.

Percy gulped. "Well, thanks for everything, girls. I appreciate everything you've done for us!"

"Where are you guys going now?" asked Sibella.

"Back to Nepal. Gruff-I mean, Migo and I decided to take a break on traveling and return home to the other Yetis."

"See ya around, Fuzzy." Matches said, high-fiving Migo.

"You too, little buddy." said Migo.

Percy and Migo said their last goodbyes and took off to the airport to catch the next flight. Miss Grimwood looked on very carefully.

 _'Percy Patterson, where will you really go from here?'_ Miss Grimwood thought. _'That amulet is more than just a magic Yeti translator. I have a feeling it will be the key to your fate.'_

Percy and Migo sang together as they drove off into the sunset, ready for their adventure back home.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Thanks for the kind likes and reviews on my first Smallfoot story! :)**


End file.
